onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Underworld
}} The Underworld is the whole system of connections, smuggling, and shady dealings which eludes the World Government's control. It is mainly set in the New World. Overview As per Trafalgar Law's account, the Underworld could be compared to a crime syndicate of tremendous scale, essentially gathering the most influential figures of the world (such as Yonko , Shichibukai , World Nobles or Super Rookies ), though any individual partaking in its activities usually acts autonomously and for their own benefit. Altough it is mainly active in the New World, it may also exist in other regions. Above all, the Underworld is based on a principle of absolute secrecy, and all connections are shrouded in mystery. Ironically, this is mostly so as to avoid to catch the Marines' attention, since some agreements are sometimes common knowledge around the Underworld. Furthermore, to ensure the anonimity of the different participants, it is customary to take an alias on. Activities Due to the Underworld being highly secretive, it allows the existence of illegal, or morally reprehensible activities, such as slave trading, weapons smuggling and goods dealing. It is also very active regarding mercenarism and hitmen for hire. Smuggling Mercenarism * Yeti Cool Brothers * Funk Brothers * Suleiman (formerly) * Buggy's Delivery * Germa 66 Organization The most influential man in the Underworld was previously said to be Donquixote Doflamingo under the alias Joker. However, with the dismantling of his criminal enterprises by Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar D. Water Law and his arrest by the Marines, his connections to the Underworld have been permanently severed. Other important figures are the , who are often the leaders in their specific activities. CP-0 is shown to have a history in the Underworld as they are known to have been involved in deals with the child traffickers such as Mother Carmel in the past. She provided strong children to the World Government and even planned to sell Charlotte Linlin with CP-0 acting as a go between before her disappearance and death. Additionally, Stussy, one of the Underworld Emperors known as the Queen of the Pleasure District, is actually a deep cover CP-0 agent which presumably allows CP-0 to both monitor and give it some control over it as Stussy was able to convince fellow Emperor and media tycoon Morgans to publicly frame Du Feld for the theft of the Tamatebako with a falsified story so she could obtain it. History Past Over a century ago, Carmel, otherwise known as the "Mountain Witch", started an orphan trading business. Every two years, she would sell her best "products" to the World Government, who would enter the ranks of either of the Marines or of the Cipher Pol groups. 100 years ago, she made up an act with the World Government and thanks to her powers in order to be regarded as a Holy Mother, win the Giants' trust and enter Elbaf. This was all done in order to trade John Giant over to the Marines. Then, 63 years ago, as she was still living in Elbaf and running the Sheep's House, she encountered a young Charlotte Linlin and wanted to sell her as well to the Marines, considering her as her "best product ever" and contacted the CP-0 in this objective. . At least 24 years ago, pirates halting at Fish-Man Island would endlessly kidnap merfolk and fish-men to sell them as slaves. At some point in the past, West Blue fell under the control of the Five Families of the West, one of which was led by Capone Bege before he set to sea. Several years ago, Boa Hancock, Boa Sandersonia, and Boa Marigold from Amazon Lily were sold as slaves to the Celestial Dragons. The infamous Germa 66, an army of mercenaries, was created by Vinsmoke Judge after he discovered a cloning science. The Sabaody Archipelago also had a tradition of slave trading, notably in the Human Auction House situated on Grove 1 and owned by the previous most influential man in the Underworld, Joker. Several years ago, Doflamingo was acknowledged as the principal figure of the Underworld, and made use of his country, Dressrosa, as a smuggling platform for his purchasers. 4 years ago, Caesar Clown became his subordinate after escaping from the World Government's grasp. Joker had Caesar Clown produce SAD, that would be used in a factory on Dressrosa to cultivate artificial Devil Fruits, which would in turn be sold to the Emperor Kaido. Caesar was also contacted by the Emperor Big Mom, who, seeking gigantification, paid him to make researches on it in the island of Punk Hazard. The Franky Family also often sold the valuables procured from ship dismantling on the black market. 5 years ago, Crocodile purchased Dance Powder via smuggling and had his ship, the Full, use it as a part of his plan to get his hands on the Alabasta Kingdom. Alabasta Saga Alabasta Arc The Shichibukai Crocodile made use of Dance Powder to provoke a terrible drought for the Alabasta Kingdom that led to a civil war that would allow him to get his hands on the country. When he and his criminal organization were ultimately defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates, his plan was uncovered and he was dismissed from the Shichibukai. Water 7 Saga Water 7 Arc Using the 200,000,000 stolen from the Straw Hats, Franky bought the rare Adam Wood in the St. Poplar's Black Market. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Upon visiting the Sabaody Archipelago, the Straw Hats were confronted to the discrimination against fish-men and to the slave trading tradition of the archipelago. In fact, their mermaid friend Camie ended up being captured and sold in the Human Auction House to a World Noble, St Charlos. Amazon Lily Arc After befriending Luffy, Boa Hancock revealed to him that she once was a slave of the Celestial Dragons, as proved by her Hoof of the Soaring Dragon mark. During the Timeskip Using his Shichibukai status, Buggy founded the Buggy's Delivery (mercenaries to hire) and gained influence in the Underworld. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc During Caesar Clown's broadcast for the selling of Shinokuni, the Straw Hat Pirates, Trafalgar Law, and Smoker's G-5 unit defeated him in order to deprive Doflamingo of his supplier of SAD, the main ingredient in the Smiles production. Several major figures in the underworld, some hailing from the Kid Pirates, Big Mom Pirates, and the Beasts Pirates, witnessed Caesar Clown unleashing the deadly weapon on his own subordinates as a means of showing off its destructive potential, but when the scheme failed, his prospective buyers were left in disorder. The defeat and kidnapping of the scientist caused a riot in the underworld and characters such as the Yonko Big Mom and Jack were informed about it. Later, Law blackmailed Doflamingo into resigning from his Shichibukai position in exchange for Caesar's return and not become a target of Kaido's fury. However, Doflamingo was able to deceive Law with false news. Caesar Retrieval Arc The pirate, Breed, attempted to kidnap Caesar from the Straw Hat Pirates in order to produce his own SMILEs and build up a Zoan army. He was defeated by a combo attack of Luffy and the Kung-Fu Dugong, captain of the Sea Animal Pirates. Dressrosa Arc A lot of Underworld personalities (to name a few: the Funk Brothers, Suleiman or Hajrudin) gathered in Dressrosa and competed in the Corrida Colosseum in order to win the Mera Mera no Mi. Don Chinjao, Sai, and Boo of the Happo Navy also took part in the tournament in order to investigate Donquixote Doflamingo's weapons smuggling operation, which was supporting a nation in its war with the Flower Country. They finally discovered that the weapons were traded beneath the country, in the Underground Trade Port, to various customers over the world. In this port was also situated the SMILEs Factory, that produced SMILEs which would in turn be sold to the Yonko Kaido. However, the factory was later destroyed by Franky and the Tontatta Tribe, ruining their business. Some gladiators hailing from the Underworld then helped the Straw-Heart Alliance to take Doflamingo, the master of the island, and his crew down after the country's dark truth was revealed. Upon Joker's defeat at Luffy's hands, all of his buyers were negatively impacted, and amongst them the Beasts Pirates in particular. Additionally, Doflamingo's defeat and subsequent arrest left a massive power vacuum in the Underworld that caused many parties such as Buggy and the Pirate Dispatch Alliance scrambling to make a bid for power. Doflamingo himself stated that a global scale war between all the major powers in the world, among which are the Revolutionary Army, Yonko, Marines, Shichibukai, and the Worst Generation was inevitable. In the meantime, the Revolutionary Army also gained many victories around the world due to how many countries were involved in arms dealing with Doflamingo. Hajrudin also left Buggy's Delivery in order to join the Straw Hat Grand Fleet along another Underworld mercenary, Suleiman. On the orders of Kaido, Jack attempted to retrieve Joker from the Marines, but failed after clashing with Sengoku and Issho and sinking two Marine battleships. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Upon arriving at Zou, the Straw Hats learned that Sanji had been kidnapped by Capone Bege on the orders of the Yonko Big Mom while they still were at Dressrosa. Indeed, the captain of the Big Mom Pirates had planned, together with Sanji's father to wed Sanji to one of her daughters, so as to seal the alliance she was seeking to form between the Charlotte and Vinsmoke houses. When meeting up with Pekoms, the Straw Hats learned that Sanji's family, the Vinsmoke Family, is a family of killers, and that its patriarch is a very influential man throughout the Underworld, capable of influencing the Marines' bounty system. The Mink also told them about the Germa 66, the mythical evil army led by the Vinsmokes and operating as mercenaries. As the Sanji Retrieval Team then set off to Totto Land to retrieve Sanji from his political wedding, Kaido learned of Jack's failure and was terribly mad at Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law upon realizing he could no longer obtain artificial Devil Fruits. Whole Cake Island Arc Three days prior to their brother's wedding, Vinsmoke Ichiji and Niji led a regiment of Germa 66 in order to stop Broc Coli Island's civil war, that had been ongoing for two years. After successfully doing so in less than four hours, they departed for Whole Cake Island where the wedding ceremony was to be held. In the meantime, the Germa Kingdom had begun to assemble at Whole Cake Island so as to attend the wedding between Sanji and Charlotte Pudding, which would seal the alliance between the Vinsmoke and Charlotte Families. However, unbeknownst to Vinsmoke Judge, Charlotte Linlin had actually planned to slaughter the whole Vinsmoke Family during the ceremony, so that she could obtain the mighty Germa 66 for herself. In parallel, Family of the West leader Capone Bege, who had previously aligned himself with the Big Mom Pirates, plotted to take Big Mom's head during the tea party. Availing of being in charge of the event's security, he allied himself with the Straw Hat Pirates and planned to poison the Emperor after having destroyed the picture of Mother Carmel. On the day of the wedding, the Emperors of the Underworld, who had been invited by Big Mom, showed up on the island and were greeted by Charlotte Perospero, who took them to the wedding venue. As the tea party began, they showed interest in the Tamatebako, and proceeded to offer Big Mom the presents they had brought for her. They then enjoyed themselves in the party, until Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates trespassed into the event. After some of them witnessed Jinbe leaving the Big Mom Pirates, Big Mom unleashed a powerful scream, forcing them to rely on earplugs. As chaos ensued, Du Feld seized this opportunity to try and rob the Tamatebako. However, Big Mom's powerful scream projected the chest on the edge of the Whole Cake Chateau. Du Feld then tried to reach it again, but he was discovered by Stussy, who killed him and revealed herself to be an undercover agent from CP-0. She knew that Morgans was eavesdropping, and demanded of him to report to the world that it was Du Feld who stole the Tamatebako. However, the prized treasure chest suddenly fell to the base of the Chateau, exploding and causing it to topple over. As the Whole Cake Chateau was about to fall over, Stussy used Geppo in order to get out of harm's way, while Morgans tried to escape as well as he could. Both of them were later seen discussing with Charlotte Mont-d'Or and Tamago, and Stussy revealed to them that it was the Tamatebako that had caused the Chateau to collapse. Stussy and Morgans later snuck away from Whole Cake Island. While riding in a balloon, Morgans shared with Stussy his belief that the next Pirate King would be born from the Worst Generation. Trivia *Both Donquixote Doflamingo and Smoker insinuate that Kuzan may have dealings in the underworld, though Kuzan neither confirms or denies this. References Site Navigation ca:Submón fr:Pègre ru:Преступное подполье pl:Podziemie Category:Terms